bumpy road
by rebel16
Summary: the girls are all in there senior year with only 6 months left of school they all find out their pregnant with big surprises hard choices and jealousy they have one bumpy road to travel on find out what happens and how they deal with it all
1. prologue

Prologue

I do not own h2o

emma and ash are dating lewis and cleo are dating rikki and zane get along sometimes now that he knows there secret one night there is a party and they all get wasted emma and cleo don't freak because they were already sleeping with there boyfriends but rikki and zane can't believe it happened and decide not to tell their friends and pretend it never happened even though neither one of them can stop thinking about it rikki has never had sex so has nothing to compare it to but knows it couldn't get much better than that zane has never been with a virgin before so just tries to make himself believe thats why he can't stop dreaming about it although the decide not to tell their friends or mention it again zane keeps playing with rikki by referring to it in some way just so he can see her blush emma, cleo, lewis, and ash all know something is up because rikki can't look zane in the eyes without blushing 6 weeks later the girls all find out they are pregnant and rikki is forced to admit she slept with zane the night of the party way more than once from her memory they are both shocked to find that their friend kept this from them and that they are all going to be moms they just don't know how they are going to tell the dads and their parents and they all know the freak outs are going to be major. Cleo thinks her dad will most likely castrate lewis than be ok. Emma thinks her parents will hate her for this they will be so mad and disapointed than they will get over it once she comes up with a plan. Rikki knows that there is no way in hell her das will be ok with it because he doesn't believe in babies being born out of wedlock she knows when she tells him that she is having a baby and not getting married he will disown her and there is zane he is going to have a break down

my story is going to start with the girls taking the test thats why there is a lot of writing in my prologue so no one gets lost about how some of the parents react because they have never realy told us a lot abot rikki's dad terri so I hope you enjoy my story reveiws please if I don't get at least three reviews per chap I won't update so please reveiw


	2. Chapter 1

The girls were all at emma's house sitting around her room when they hear beeping " ok its time to check" said emma emma walks over to the batroom and picks up the test "they are all postive we are all pregnant" said emma shocked " oh my god what are we going to do how am I suppose to tell lewis" replied cleo "i can't believe this what is ash going to say what is he going to do what about my parents" said emma pacing " my dad is going to freak he is going to kill me" said rikki 'so rikki we know who I slept with and who cleo slept with but what about you" asked emma "ok you guys are totally going to freak but we were drunk and it was a mist.." rikki gets cut off by emma "just spit it out already" "zane"rikki says guiltily "what" replied emma and cleo in unison "i told you" said rikki "oh my gosh I can't believe you didn't tell us well this explains so much" said emma "like what"asked rikki "like how you can't look zane in the eye without blushing or how he is almost always staring at you"said emma 'what that is not true" replied rikki 'oh it so is" said cleo 'ok watever zane is going to have a heart attack when I tell him" said rikki "so is lewis" "and ash" the trio all lye down on emma's bed trying to figure out what to do next when cleo's phone rings

cleo: hello

lewis: hey are you gonna meet me at the beach for our date

cleo:oh my gosh I am sorry I forgot I will be there in 5

lewis:ok see you soon bye love

cleo: bye

"what did lewis want" asked emma "i am late for our dat I have to go" replied cleo "cleo wait are you going to tell him" asked emma "i don't realy have a choice em and I might as well get it over with" said cleo as she left to meet lewis "cleo's right we should just tell the guys and get it over with" said emma "yea your right but we will meet at the juice net later to tell each other how it went bye"said rikki as she left "bye" said emma as she picked up her phone to start textimg

emma: we need 2 talk meet me at work early

ash:k i'll b there

_**With rikki and zane**_

zane is sitting in his living room watchimg tv when he hears a knock at his door he looks at the time than turns off his tv to answer the door and sees rikki "hey" said zane" "hey we need to talk"said rikki "ok come on in" said zane letting her in " you should sit down"said rikki "ok" replied zane confused "ok so I don't know an easy way to say this or even if there is an easy way so I am just gonna say it and I know you are going to freak ou..."rikki gets cut off by zane "just spit it out" said zane smiling now "i;m pregnant" said rikki zane stops smiling 'wo are you seriouse I mean are you sure" asked zane "i took five test" replied rikki "i can't believe this I mean....did you say five" asked zane smiling again"shut up" yelled rikki throwing a pillow at him"ouch okay sorry"zane sits down next to her"so are you gonna keep it" "of course i'm keeping it"said rikki shocked "ok ok then thats the first step it going to be ok I mean I am 18 and you will be 18 in a few months we can handle this..i hope"said zane "its not that easy zane my dad is going to kill me when he finds out" said rikki 'we will handle that when it come ok" said zane putting his are around her "ok"says rikki lyeing down with him


	3. Chapter 2

_**With emma**_

emma walked into the juicenet and scanned the room for ash. When she saw him sitting in a booth in the back of the cafe. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. "ash...we need to talk" said emma sitting down. "ok we have 30 minutes...shoot" replied ash

"ok this is really hard so I am just going to say it.....i'm pregnant" said emma. ash spit his drink all over the table just missing emma. They sat in silence until emma couldn't take it anymore and said "well say something" ash stared at her still in shock "what am I suppose to say em" asked ash.

"just tell me it's going to be ok that we can handle this that I don't have to worry..." replied emma starting to ramble "em I can't do that I don't know if I can handle this I am sorry I need to think" said ash standing up to leave "ash wait we need to talk about this" yelled emma getting up to follow him "i'm sorry emma I need to think alone right now" replied ash. Leaving emma shocked in the middle of the cafe.

_**With cleo**_

cleo arrived at the beach to see lewis putting the finishing touches on their date. "lewis" said cleo lewis turned around to face her and smiled "hey babe your late but I think you can make it up to me" said lewis pulling her into his arms and leaning in to kiss her but she pushed him away "lewis we need to talk I have to tell you something important" said cleo taking his hand and leading him to a bench near by and sit down. "can't it wait" asked lewis sitting down with her "no...lewis listen what I am about to tell you is going to come as a shock to you but I have to say it...i'm pregnant" said cleo. She looked over at lewis to see he had gone completely pale and his eyes where as big as saucers "oh my god are you serious...i can't believe this what are we going to do your dad is going to kill me I can't believe this" said lewis pacing back and forth in front of her. "lewis calm down" said cleo

"calm down how am I suppose to calm down" said lewis "i mean your pregnant oh god this is crazy i'm not ready to be a dad" cleo looks at him and says " lewis what are you saying" lewis looks at her and takes a deep breathe " I don't know cleo I just need time to think about this i'll call you ok" said lewis kissing her forehead 'ok" replied cleo sadly watching him walk away.

_**Later that day at the juicenet **_

all the girls where sitting at their usual booth talking how it went. "I'll call you , call you I can't believe this" said cleo looking at emma "looks like your day went as well as mine ash said he needed to think alone then just left" replied emma looking sad "so it didn't go well with you and ash either: asked rikki drinking a strawberry smoothie "nope..so how did it go with zane did he have a heart attack" asked emma only half joking. "actually he was really supportive told me everything was going to be ok and I didn't have to worry because he was going to take care of me and this baby" said rikki. emma and cleo look at her shocked "oh my god are you serious" asked emma completely jealous that the guy her best friend had a one-night stand with was more supportive than her boyfriend of almost 2 years but not wanting to show it "lucky I wish lewis would have reacted that way" cleo replied bitterly and just as jealous. Just than lewis and ahe walked in and came over to their table ' we need to talk" said lewis looking at cleo "ok well thats my cue to leave I will talk to you guys later bye" said rikki standing up to leave "bye" they all say in unison.


	4. Chapter 3

_**With Rikki on the beach**_

Rikki is walking on the beach trying to figure out how to tell her dad that she was pregnant without him freaking out.

When Zane catches up to her "hey how are you feelin" asked Zane.

Rikki looks at him trying to figure out where he came from "like I ate 6 tons of bad seafood" replied Rikki

"ah morning sickness" said Zane. Rikki laughs harshly "morning sickness my ass more like never-goes-away sickness" replied Rikki.

Zane laughs and puts his arm around her pulling her closer. "i heard it goes away by the second trimester" said Zane comfortingly

"yea if my dad doesn't kill me by then" replied Rikki looking down sadly.

"you still haven't told him yet" asked Zane he stopped walking to face her "no" said Rikki quietly looking up at Zane

"it is going to be ok. When are you going to tell him" asked Zane.

Rikki takes a deep breath and says "tonight...if I don't chicken out" Zane smiles at her "do you want me to come with you" asked Zane.

Rikki looks up at him and smiles "no it would be better for me to do it alone...plus it will be harder for him to castrate you from so far away" said Rikki only half joking.

Zane cringes and says "ok but call me to let me know how it went ok" Zane pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead

"ok I will" replied Rikki. Zane just stand there holding her comfortingly.

_**With Emma and Cleo**_

Ash and Lewis finished apologizing for their actions and telling the girls they don't have to worry. They will be there for them. They all agreed to tell their parents tonight and talk more about what to do next tomorrow.

_**The next day**_

Rikki is sitting on a rock on the beach crying.

When her phone rings she picks it up to answer it.

_**On the phone**_

Rikki: hello

Zane: hey are you ok

Rikki: i'm fine are you crying

Rikki: no

Zane: ok well I told my dad tonight. He didn't freak as much as I thought he would. What about you

Rikki: (silence)

Zane: Rikki tell me whats wrong

Rikki" my dad kicked me out ok

Zane: what where are you i'll come pick you up

Rikki: on the beach by the cafe.

Zane: i'm on my way (both hang up)

5 minutes later Zane shows up "come on" said Zane taking Rikki's hand and leading her to his car

"where are we going" asked Rikki still crying "my house" replied Zane

"here put this on" said Zane helping her into his jacket and into the car.

_**At Zane's house**_

Zane took Rikki up to his room and asked "so do you want to tell me what happened".

They both lye down on Zane's bed.

Rikki starts to tell him what happened while he holds her as she cries.

" my dad said I could either get an abortion or get out" said Rikki finishing her story. "god Rikki i'm so sorry I wish I was there" said Zane holding her closer

"I can't believe this what am I going to do" said Rikki. Zane lifts her chin so she is looking into his eyes

" don't worry ok you are safe with me. I'm going to take care of you and our baby" said Zane placing his hand on her belly where their baby lay.

Rikki just smiles and lays her head on his chest falling asleep.

_**The next day**_

_**at the juicenet**_

Rikki was telling Emma and Cleo what happened with her dad and how Zane picked her up

"so I am staying at Zane's house right now. What about you guys how did it go with your parents" asked Rikki

"my dad totally freaked he said lewis better marry me or else" said Cleo sipping her banana smoothie

"my parents didn't flip as much as I thought they would. They just wanted to know that o had a plan" said Emma looking happy.

Just then Zane walked over to their table "ready to go" asked Zane looking at Rikki

"where are you guys going" asked Cleo taking another sip of her smoothie

"Zane is forcing me to go shopping" replies Rikki bitterly glaring at Zane

"hey its either shopping or walking around my house naked. Hey don't get me wrong i'm fine with either one" said Zane.

Cleo almost choked on her drink while Emma burst out laughing at the crimson color Rikki turned

"fine lets go shopping" said Rikki pulling him away.

When they were outside Zane asked "can't you at least sleep naked" only half joking.

Rikki let out a shocked gasp and slapped him on the arm.


	5. Chapter 4

_**With Rikki**_

Rikki and Zane are at th doctors office waiting for the doctor. Zane is messing with everything in the office

"Zane can't you sit down and keep your hands to yourself" said Rikki getting annoyed

"sorry" replied Zane sitting on the chair next to her. Just then the doctor enters.

"Well you are defiantly pregnant 6 weeks to be exact. The babies look healthy so I will just see you when you are 3 months for your first ultrasound" said Dr. Winters

"ok thank you Dr. Win....." Rikki stopped in the middle of getting her clothes and faced the doctor. Zane looks at her confused

"whats wrong" asked Zane "did you say babies as in plural as in more than one" asked Rikki

Zane looks to the doctor "yes your having twins. I'm sorry I thought you knew" replied Dr. Winters

_**back at Zane's house**_

"twins we are having twins. I can't believe this I didn't know how I was going to take care of one baby let alone two." said Rikki pacing the living room

Zane was behind her trying to calm her down " Rikki its going to be ok just calm down we can do this" said Zane making her sit down

"you really think so" asked Rikki looking over at Zane "i really think so" replied Zane kissing her forhead

"ok so now we need to figure out what to do next" said Rikki

"well we are defiantly going to need our own place" said Zane "oh an I got you something special"

Rikki looks at him confused " what did you get me" asked Rikki

"close you eyes" said Zane. Rikki closes her eyes and Zane pulls out a ring box "ok you can open them now" said Zane

Rikki opens her eyes surprised to see the diamond engagement ring in the box (14k white gold 1/2 carrat t.w. Diamond ring setting if you wanna see the ring look it up on Jared )

"Zane I don't what to say" said Rikki looking at Zane shocked "just say yes" said Zane getting nervous

Rikki look\s at him still unsure and says " i


	6. Chapter 5

_**With Rikki and Zane **_

"Zane I don't know I mean we barely know each other I don't wanna get married just because I'm pregnant" said Rikki

"Rikki that wouldn't be the only reason we are good together and I really like you and I think love would come you just have to give it a chnace"said Zane looking at Rikki who is biting her lip nervously

"ok" Said Rikki Zane kisses her softly on the lips

_**At the juice net**_

"he proposed are you serious you and Zane are getting married" said Cleo surprised "yes we are getting married and moving in together you should see the apartment it is amazing"said Rikki trying to change the subject

"Rikki I can't believe this you can't get married to Zane are you crazy" said Emma "what why not" asked Rikki

"because well lets see one you and Zane hate each other two you barely know each other and hade a one-night stand three well your just to young is that enough for you" said Emma

"no Emma because all those things may be true except I don't hate Zane we may barely get along before all this happened but I never hated him and we are having a baby so we are getting married on September 24 so save the date" said Rikki

"September 24 Rikki that is in one mo nth" said Cleo

"I know I know but Zane thought it would be good to do it before I start showing" said Rikki

"I can't believe you could be this dumb Rikki" said Emma

"you know what Emma you are just jealous because Zane wants to marry me after a one-night stand and Ash isn't marrying you after almost two years but I don't care this is happening so if you guys want to be a part of it then you can meet me at this address tomorrow to look at dresses" said Rikki handing them the paper and leaving

"I can not believe she just said that to me" said Emma

"well to be fair you did sound jealous" said Cleo

"whatever" said Emma

_**Later that day**_

"hey" said Ash walking up to Emma

"hey I wanted to talk to you did you hear Zane and Rikki are getting married" said Emma

"yea I heard about that surprising right I never would have guessed for those two to end up together they seem happy though maybe it was fate" said Ash only half joking "yea well that was what I wanted to talk to you about we have been together for almost two years now and we are having a baby I think we should get married" said Emma

Ash was completely shell shocked "Emma I….

_**With Cleo**_

"Cleo can you believe it Rikki and Zane the two people who are always at each others throats" said Lewis

"well if you think about it you could have seen this coming" said Cleo

"how is that exactly"said Lewis

"ok well there was that film thing when Rikki went to make Zane feel better about being embarrassed that kiss on mako then Zane came to the café the next day to tell Rikki it was amazing then since that party Zane is always staring at her and wenever the made eye contact Rikki would start blushing" said Cleo matter of factly

"you actualy noticed all that wow well anyways I wanted to know if we are going to do what you dad says and get married like Rikki and Zane" said Lewis waiting for Cleo's answer

Cleo stopped walking on the beach to look at Lewis shocked at what he just said

"well think about we have been together sense we were 16 and we are good together we are having a baby and if I don't your dad will kill me" said Lewis starting to ramble

"Lewis you don't have to give me any reason I already know my answer…" said Cleo

_**With Rikki and Zane**_

"Emma actualy said that" said Zane sitting down next to Rikki on his bed

"yea she was just being a bitch" said Rikki

'well all that matters is that you are happy are you happy" asked Zane nervously

Rikki smiled at him and said "yes I am happy" then Zane kissed her passionately as they both laid down on his bed "I think this is how we got in trouble in the first place" said Zane smiling before he started kissing her again Rikki removed his shirt and they went into the night.


	7. Chapter 6

_**With Emma**_

"Emma I don't know I mean we are still in high school " said Ash

"I know but we are having a baby and we have been together for a while if Rikki and Zane can do it why can't we" said Emma

"is that what all this is about you want to be better then your best friend you wabt everything she has Emma that is crazy" said Ash

"that is not why I just think it would be the responsible thing to do" said Emma

"I don't know Emma we don't know if we are going to be together forever I need to think about this" said Ash walking away

_**With Cleo**_

"Lewis I care about you so much I love you of course I'll marry you" said Cleo smiling

"are you sure" said Lewis smiling nervously "yes I'm sure" said Cleo kissing him softly

"I love you Cleo" said Lewis

"I love you to I have to go I am meeting Emma"said Cleo

"bye" said Lewis

"great that's great Cleo you and Lewis are getting married Rikki and Zane are getting married so it is just me who isn't" said Emma

"I'm sure Ash will come to his senses Em" said Cleo

"yea I guess you are right now I just have to wait what am I suppose to do until then" said Emma

"well you could apologize to Rikki you were very rude" said Cleo nonchalantly

"I could" Cleo looks at her expectantly "ok ok I will go apologize" said Emma getting up to leave

_**at Zane's house**_

Emma is at Zane's front door trying ti figure out what she should say to Rikki

"ok Rikki I am sorry about earlier I was jealous no umm Rikki I'm sorry yea just keep it simple" Emma knocked on the door but there was no answer so she just went in and walked up the stairs to the bedroom door "Rikki……oh my god" said Emma when she saw what Rikki and Zane were doing on the bed. Emma ran out of the house before either of them had a chance to get up from their current position

"well I am defiantly gonna have to answer to that later" said Rikki

"yes but not until later" said Zane going back to kissing her neck

"Zane" said Rikki only half mad

_**Later that day **_

"I can't believe you walked in on Rikki and Zane having sex" said Cleo laughing

"it is not funny the picture is burned in my brain forever" said Emma

"its kind of funny" said Cleo just then Rikki came over to their table and Cleo said "Rikki I'm glad you could pull youself from Zane to join us and I see you found clothes" Rikki gasp and Emma burst out laughing with Cleo

"that is not funny it is not my fault Emma doesn't' know how to knock" said Rikki

"hey I do to know how to knock what are you and Zane doing having Sex anyway" said Emma remembering what she saw and cringing

"well we are getting married and having a baby Emma I didn't know I had to ask you first my apologies" said Rikki sarcastically

"well as long as you know now" said Emma they all burst out laughing and didn't notice when Ash walked up

"Em I'm ready you where right we are having a baby and we have been together for a while now so our best option would be to get married" said Ash looking at all the shocked faces a little embarrassed he didn't pull Emma into private

"you guys want to know something funny" said Emma

"what" asked Cleo a little scared to hear her answer

"we ar all engaged but Rikki is the only one with the ring I mean seriously Rikki is Zane trying to break you finger with that thing" said Emma

\they all burst out laughing while admiring Rikki's ring the Lewis and Zane joined the fun


	8. Chapter 7

_**At Rikki Zane's new apartment**_

"so what do you guys think" asked Rikki gesturing to the apartment

"wow Rikki its gorgeous I mean when you said it was amazing I had no idea" said Cleo looking around in awe

"thank you so what about you guys have you found a good apartment yet" said Rikki

"not yet but we are looking I wish we could find a place like this" said Emma

"I think there are still like four left" said Rikki sitting down on the big plush couch in her new living room

"yea but how much is it monthly" said Emma

"actualy its not realy for rent they are to own like condos it has an upstairs and downstairs, laundry room, private pool, backyard and front yard, large kitchen, and six bedrooms. Zane wants to make one room for us the babies will stay in the same room until they are old enough to be alone so one room will stay empty until then a game room , a work out room , and a guest room. I love it it is not like an apartment it is like a mini house" said Rikki enthusiastically

"yea only its not mini its huge and beautiful perfect for a little new family your so lucky Rikki I hope me and Lewis find something like this" said Cleo

"ok enough about apartments its time to go dress shopping" said Emma

"yeah" said Rikki and Cleo in unison

_**At the dress shop**_

"I am Angie I will be your bridal consultant today how may I help you" said Angie

"hi I'm Emma this is Cleo and Rikki" said Emma

"nice to meet you so what are you three looking for in a dress" said Angie

"well I want something for a beach wedding I want it to be floor lenth but not the puffy full skirt type thing you know I will be walking on the beach so no ball gowns and not to frilly" said Emma

"I for one like the ball gown thing I want a full skirt the kind that clings to the body then puffs out at the waist I just want it to be beautiful" said Rikki

"I just want something simple yet elegant for a garden wedding" said Cleo

"ok so lets get started now I know you said you are having a beach wedding and you are having a garden wedding but what about you Rikki" said Angie

"oh I am having a big white wedding in a church and according to Zane we might have to rent a football stadium with how many people he wants there" said Rikki only half joking

_**Later at the bridal shop**_

"ok you guys I think I found the one" said Emma

"me to" said Rikki and Cleo in unison

"ok Em show us yours first" said Rikki

"ok girls I will help you into your dresses and then you tell each other what you think" said Angie

"ok" they all say in unison

_**Emma's dress**_

_**Cleo's dress**_

_**Rikki's dress**_

"oh my gosh Emma that dress is beautiful its perfect for you what did you think of mine" asked Rikki

"it was beautiful as well it looked amazing on you so did yours Cleo I think we all found our dress" said Emma while they were all paying for the dresses

"I know I should have asked this earlier but may I see all of your engagement rings" asked Angie

"og course" they all said in unison while holding out there hands

_**Rikki's ring**_

_**Cleo's ring**_

_**Emma's ring**_

_**later that day**_

"wow Rikki I can't believe your wedding is in a week then mine is the day after then Emma's its crazy but I can't wait" said Cleo

"me either everything is pretty much done Zane took care of the honeymoon so" said Rikki

"where are you guys going for you honeymoon me and Ash are going to paris for 3 days Cleo and Lewis are foing to italy for 2 days" said Emma thinking hers would not only be better but longer as well

"oh well apparently Zane owns a cabin just over the border with a private beach so we will be only ones there. He said after Emma's reception we are going to drive up there for 2 weeks we will also be staying in the hotel until then" said Rikki in her own little world not noticing the jealousy in her friend's eyes. All of a sudden a waiter walked by and tripped spilling water alover the three of them the girls tried to get away but they couldn't five minutes went by when they realized they didn't grow tails

"I'll call Lewis" said Cleo confused

**Ok so I know it isn't that long but I will update soon just 3 or more reveiws and I am sorry if you can't see the photos you will have to use you imagination**


	9. Chapter 8

_**At Rikki and Zane's apartment**_

"where is your boyfriend" said Rikki getting agitated

"he is on his way Rikki just be patient" replied Cleo

"I'm not Cleo we have a huge problem and he is taking forever just call your little science geek and tell him to hurry up" said Rikki t

"Rikki just sit down and stop being so hormonal" said Cleo

"I am not hormonal" yelled Rikki

"ok ladies lets just take a deep breath and calm down" said Ash trying to be rational

"Ash just let them fight its normal stop acting like your all smart and in control" said Emma

"ok girls all of you back to your corners I'm sure Lewis figured it out and will be here any second" said Zane

"fine" said the girls in unison

Just then Lewis walked in "ok I got it" said Lewis

"its about time" said Rikki

"ok so have any of you been in the water sense you found out about your pregnancies" asked Lewis

"we have been a little preoccupied Lewis" said Emma

"well that's it you are all grounded until two weeks after the babies are born" said Lewis

"seriously that's great" said Rikki

"how is that great that's horrible we can't swim for like 8 months" said Emma

"think about it guys I mean when we get wet we have ten seconds to run how are we gonna do that when we are heavily pregnant I doubt we can waddle fast enough" said Rikki

"true I guess it is a good thing" said Cleo reluctantly

"plus we can do anything involving water" said Rikki. Emma and Cleo smiled at that thought.

_**The next day**_

Emma and Cleo are waiting with Lewis and Ash at their doctors office

Emma finaly got called back by Dr. Springfield for her dating scan

"hello Dr. Springfield" said Emma

"hi Ms. Gilbert lets get your dating scan started shall we" said Dr. Springfield

Five minutes later Cleo got called back by Dr. Harris for her dating scan

"ok Cleo you look about 7 weeks and you are having twins" said Dr. Harris

"twins" said Emma to Dr. Springfield

"yes twins" said Dr. Harris

_**Rikki and Zane's wedding**_

"ok how do I look" said Rikki standing in front of Emma and Cleo in her wedding dress and make-up

"you look beautiful Rikki I can't believe you are getting married today" said Cleo

"me either I mean one minute I am avoiding Zane with every fiber of my being and now we are getting married" said Rikki

"I have been wanting to ask how come you avoided him I mean you are the kind of person who faced their problems head on" said Cleo

"well I don't really know I mean it was weird being around him I couldn't do anything when he was there I felt all clumsy and girly couldn't stop blushing" said Rikki

"well that is romantic are you ready to say I do" said Emma

"I hope so" said Rikki they all laughed.

"my gosh I thought it was strange that you were having twins but all of us this is going to be one long ride" said Cleo

"oh yea" said Rikki and Emma in unison

_**Later **_

"Rikki the whole ceremony was beautiful even the reception its all amazing" said Emma

"I hope my wedding tomorrow is this beautiful" said Cleo

"I can't believe it Rikki Chadwick married" said Emma

"excuse me its Rikki Bennet now" said Zane cutting in "shall we dance my wife" continued Zane being completely corny

"we shall my husband" said Rikki being just as corny

_**2 weeks and 3 days later**_

"hey guys we are back" said Rikki walking into the juicenet wearing blue jeans and a red top that showed off her baby bump she and Zane waled over to were Emma and Cleo were sitting with Lewis and Ash Emma and Cleo were wearing jeans and sweatshirts to cover there baby bumps.

"Rikki what are you wearing do you really want everyone to know you are pregnant" said Emma checking to see if anyone was watching.

"I don't care Em I mean this way I am letting them know and ahowing them I don't care what they think instead of being embarrassed when they find out after I tried to hide it" said Rikki sitting down with Zane.

"that's my girl" said Zane kissing Rikki softly

"so how was you honeymoon" asked Cleo changing the subject

"it was great granted most of it was spent with Zane holding my hair back while I hurled." said Rikki

"yup I was locked in the bathroom most of the time to" said Emma

"same here" said Cleo cringing


	10. Chapter 9

"that was amazing" said Rikki holding the ultasound

"yea we just saw our baby for the first time" said Zane just as amazed

Rikki leaned over the table of the café that was down the street from their doctors office talking about their first ultrasound while they waited for the food and the others

"how can she just show of her pregnancy like that everyone is going to stare at her" said Emma

"maby she doesn't care" said Ash starting to get annoyed

"well we do care no one is going to laugh at us and talk about us behind our backs because we got pregnant in high school right Cleo

"right Em" said Cleo high fiving Emma over their table while the guys just role their eyes

_**At school gym class**_

"I hate gym I wonder what they are going to make us do today" said Cleo

"I don't know I wish we could just skip" said Rikki

"skipping is wrong Rikki school is important" said Emma

"yea well I still think you two should tell people about your pregnancies before you embarrass yourselves" said Rikki

"that's your opinion Rikki we don't want anyone to know there is only 3 months left of school" said Cleo

"yea well that sweater is only going to work for so long" said Rikki

"shut up Rikki" said Emma

"well its true do you really think a sweater is going to hide a big baby bump" said Rikki

"if not I will get a bigger one we made our choice its what we are sticking with" said Cleo

"whatever" said Rikki

"ok class today we are going to do something we haven't done in a while" said Ms. Taylor

"whats that Ms. Taylor" asked Emma

"dodge ball" said Ms. Taylor

"what" said Emma and Cleo in unison

"that's right so go get changed Rikki of course you can sit this one out" said Ms. Taylor

"why douse she get to sit it out" asked Emma

"because she is pregnant" said Ms. Taylor

_**5 minutes later**_

"Cleo, Emma take off those sweaters this game involves a lot of moving around" said Ms. Taylor

"that's fine we can play with them on" said Emma quickly

"no you can not I said take them off or I will give you detention" said Ms. Taylor

Emma and Cleo slowly took off there sweaters and everyone gasped

Cleo ran out of the room before anyone could say anything

"Cleo Cleo" said Emma and Rikki looking under all the stalls

"go away" said Cleo

"oh come on Cleo no one is making fun of us" said Emma

"that doesn't mean they won't" said Cleo

"oh come on" said Rikki

"what" said Emma and Cleo in unison

"you two if you would stop worrying about your social life and what other people think you are about to be mothers is this really how you want your child to feel when they get older to only care about what other people think to live their lives to someonelses standards or do you want them to know that it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks as long as they are happy with themselves. I mean we just got our first ultrasounds I don't know about you guys but when I saw my babies heart beat for the first time it was the most amazing thing seeing my child move around inside me for the first time knowing that I am growing two other human beings under my heart and that their whole future depends on me is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. You two have to grow up you are about to be 18 and mothers so you have to make a choice as to what kind of mothers you want to be" said Rikki emotionally walking out of the bathroom leaving behind a shocked Emma and Cleo.

"lets go Zane" said Rikki

"are you ok babe" asked Zane concerned

"I am fine I just hope Emma and Cleo will be to" said Rikki taking his hand and walking out

_**Hey everybody remember I want three reveiws per chapter or I wont update tell me what you think**_

'


	11. Chapter 10

_**At Rikki and Zane's apartment**_

Rikki was inher and Zane's room looking for something to wear in the process throwing clothes everywhere in anger when Zane walked in just barely dodging a pair of jeans to the face.

"whoa what happened in here it looks like the closet exploded" said Zane

"I can't find anything to wear nothing fits my big pregnant ass" said Rikki

"oh come on babe its ok its what happens when you are pregnant" said Zane trying to comfort her.

"shut up this all your fault you and your stupid demonic sperm. I hate you" said Rikki throwing clothes at Zane

"hey come on its ok everything will work out and after the baby is born your clothes will start fitting again" said Zane moving closer to his wife

"who cares I am just the stupid fat pregnant girl" said Rikki sitting on the bed

"hey you are not fat" said Zane sitting next to her he kissed her softly on the lips and said between kisses "you are beautiful…..and sexy….and gorgeous."

Rikki started laughing when he started kissing her all over while tickling her

"ok ok I give up I believe you" said Rikki and kissed Zane on the lips

"good now when you are ready we can go shopping for some clothes" said Zane

"ok I will just get dressed" said Rikki

"you do have something right otherwise" Zane gets cut off by Rikki

"I will wear a skirt one of the things that still do fit"

"ok" I will be downstairs do you want anything to eat before we go": asked Zane

"mmm oh can you make me some of those wontons and a sandwich with roast beef provolone swiss cheese ham bacon and mustard ohh and some chilli cheese fries" said Rikki

"umm ok coming Right up" said Zane a little confused as to where that came from. While walking downstairs Zane was wondering if this is one of those strange cravings the doctor was talking about when the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door it was Emma Cleo Lewis and Ash

"hey Zane can we talk to Rikki" said Emma motioning to herself and Cleo

"Yea sure she is up stairs getting dressed" said Zane stepping aside to let them all in

"thanks" said Emma and Cleo in unison

"ok so I have to go make her something to eat"said Zane walking towards the kitchen

"oh what are you making" asked Ash

"you don't wanna know" sais Zane

"ahhh a weird pregnant girl craving huh yea cleo did that this morning she put ranch pepperoni bacon pieces ketchup and hot pepers on her eggs"

Zane and Ash just looked disgusted

"Emma wanted we to buy a hoggi whatever that is" said Ash

The guys all burst out laughing.

_**Upstairs with the girls**_

"we are sorry Rikki we are just scared and you are right I would never want my children to grow up thinking they have to please any but themselves" said Emma

"yea same here so thanks for the wake-up call we really needed it you always handle things better then we do so anytime we are being stupid you just put our heads back in place" said Cleo

"you guys its not your fault I mean we are going to mess up a few times because we are going to be mothers everyone messes up no one is perfect at it so stop worrying about messing up and take everything as it comes I was so scared when I got pregnant all I could think about was what is going to happen to me what will my dad do what will Zane do what will everyone think " said Rikki

"what changed" asked Cleo needing the insight

"Zane I talked to him about the pregnancy and somehow he made we feel better I am still scared but a different scared wondering if I will make a good mom what I will name my babies will they be boys girls one of each that kind of scared because I realized as long as I love and care for both of them as much as I can then that's all that matters I don't have to be perfect I just have to do what I can and that's enough" said Rikki

"true I think I will live by that thanks Rikki I have been freaking out you are lucky you have Zane to help you figure all this out Ash just tells me I am crazy and not to worry" said Emma

"yea Lewis douse the best he can but inside I know he is has scared as I am" said Cleo

"well lets change the subject what do u want your babies to be" asked Rikki

"girls" said Emma

"I want one of each"said Cleo

"I don't realy mind two boys would be cute but a lot to handle especially if they are anything like there dad" said Rikki they all burst out laughing

_**Remember 3 or more reveiws or no update please and thank you**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**One month later**_

Rikki and Zane were at their doctors office waiting for their second ultra sound and also the sex of their babies. Cleo and Lewis were next door waiting for their doctor. Emma and Ash were on the other side waiting for their doctor.

_**Rikki and Zane**_

"hello Rikki how are you feeling today" asked Dr. Winters

"I feel good no more nauseates or throwing up so I feel great" said Rikki

"yea we can't wait to find out the sex of the babies" said Zane hoping at least one was a boy.

"ok the lets get started shall we" said Dr. Winters pulling up Rikki's gown over her stomach Zane grabbed Rikk's hand and waited for their babies to come on the screen

"you are having…"

_**Cleo and Lewis**_

"Cleo dear have you had any problems" asked Dr. Harris

"no everything has been pretty normal" said Cleo

"yea that's good so what do you say we check on these babies and see what they are" said Dr. Harris

"yea" said Lewis moving closer to the table Cleo was on to see the ultrasound screen.

"your are having…"

_**Emma and Ash**_

"Emma I trust everything is well do you have any questions or concerns" asked Dr. Springfield

"no I have been reading a pregnancy book so everything is normal nothing seems wrong" said Emma

"good that's great what about you dad any questions or concerns" said

"no I just can't wait to find out the sex and start shopping for the nursery" said Ash silently hoping for a boy.

"ok you are having….."

_**Later that day**_

"ok so I am having two girls can you believe it" said Cleo franticaly

"I am having two boys Cleo I think I might go Crazy" said Emma scared out of her mind

"well I am having one of each and we are going to start shopping for the nursery" said Rikki happily

"oh my gosh I don't understand girls how am I going to raise two" said Cleo

"I don't know Cleo but we will figure it out we just have to remember what little miss sunshine over there staring at her ultrasound said" said Emma because Rikki was even paying attention

"what" said Rikki trying to figure out what just happened

Emma and Cleo start laughing

_**One week later**_

"ok so this is our nursery"said Emma showing the room to the whole gang "I got Ash and Elliots old cribs and we decided on light blue with clouds" finished Emma

"ok ok my turn" said Cleo "this is our nursery it has fairy's and princesses and everything girly on the walls I got me and kims old cribs like Emma we put everything next to each other cribs there changing tables there toy chest there dresser well you get the picture" finished Cleo

"ok Rikki time to show us yours ok" said Emma

"when they got to Rikki and Zanes apartment Rikki took them to her nursery.

When she opened the door they all gasp

"ok so I didn't want it to be to girly but I didn't want it to be to boyish either so we decided to paint all shades of pink stripes on one side and all shades of blue stripes on the side then the room would evenly be split and decorated like to separate rooms with the rocking chair in the middle" said Rikki

"wow Rikki this is amazing" said Cleo

"yea amazing and it looks expensive" said Emma getting jealous

" that she didn't think of the half and half thing

"well price doesn't matter we went by safety rating everything with the highest rating made it in" said Rikki

"asume" said Emma "but why buy new cribs why didn't you just use your old ones"

"because my dad never saved it and neither did Zane's" said Rikki

"oh well it is beautiful Rikki even the carpet its pink then its blue its so cute" said Cleo

"ok so I have to make dinner before Zane gets home from work you guys can stay if you like" said Rikki

"no I have to do the same" said Emma surprised Rikki knows how to cook let alone have it ready before her husband gets home its so old fashioned housewife.

"and I have to order dinner before Lewis gets home" said Cleo

They all laughed

"bye guys"

_**(in my story Rikki is an amazing cook you will see that more later)**_

_**Ok so now it will be moving a litle faster any ideas at could happen inbetween leave it in reveiws please remember 3 or more tii next update**_


	13. Chapter 12

"Lewis glad you are here I wanted to ask you something" said Zane

"ok shoot" said Lewis

"alright so we know they are grounded untill 2 weeks after the babies are born but what about the full moon" asked Zane

"I don't know why do you ask" said Lewis

"well because tonight's the full moon do we have to prepare for it or can they not get moon struck either" asked Zane

"well if they are grounded then I am pretty sure they can't get moon struck either" said Lewis

"ok so everyone still coming over tonight for Emma's movie marathon" asked Ash sitting down with them

"yea we will be there at 5" said Zane

"us to" said Lewis

_**Emma and Ash's apartment**_

"hey guys so I have all our favorite movies and snack so lets get started" said Emma happily

"ok" they all said in unison

They were all in the middle of watching our family wedding when the doorbell rang

"oh that must be the pizza" said Emma

"I'lll get it"said Ash

Ash got up to answer the door while Emma paused the movie and moved over to Cleo and Rikki

Lewis and Zane went into the kitchen to get more drinks and chips

When Ash opened the door the moon reflected off the drinks the girls were holding

"so I was thinking about what you said and I'm not so sure they would be immune to the moons powers" said Lewis

"what why didn't you say something earlier" asked Zane getting angry

"I wasn't sure so I looked up tonights moon aparenty it would make them revert in age" said Lewis

"what douse the mean" said Zane

"I don't know" said Lewis

All of a sudden they hear a loud crash "I think we are about to find out" said Zane

They went back in the room to find broken glass Rikki crying on the floor holding her knee Emma sitting on the couch pouting and hitting Ash AND Cleo running all over the place yelling "I can fly"

"Ash whats going on" asked Lewis

"I don't know all of sudden I cam back in and they were all fighting over the remote the Cleo pushed Rikki Emma took the remote and put on wiggles Cleo ran all over the house screaming Emma wouldn't give me back the remote and said it was hers and started screaming in my face Rikki won't stop crying Cleo is acting like she is on something" said Ash

"ok I'll take Cleo you take Rikki and Ash" said Lewis

"yea" asked Ash confused as to why Lewis stopped speaking

"you should go find Emma

Ash look around him to find her gone all the guys went in separate directions to take care of the girls

(in Zanes head) ok so lewis said they would revert in age so they are like little six year olds "hey Rikki you wanna tell me whats wrong" asked Zane in his calmest voice

"Cleo pushed me" said Rikki

"oh douse anything hurt" asked Zane

"my knee" said Rikki

"you want some ice" asked Zane not sure what else to say

"NO your suppose to kiss it better" said Rikki

"right right ok so where" asked Zane

"right here" said Rikki pointing to a spot on her knee and smiling cutely

"ok" said Zane noticing she went from crying to smiling so he bent and kissed her knee"that better" asked Zane

"yea" said Rikki still smiling like an idiot at him

"ok so what do you want to do" asked Zane trying to think of something a six year old would sit through

"I don't know what do you want to do" asked Rikki touching Zane's nose

Ok ok six what did Rikki do when she was six oh yea that's right "you want go on the porch and watch the stars" asked Zane

Rikki's face lit up and she nodded her head vigorously

"ok come on lets go" said Zane

"carry me" said Rikki putting her arms out to him

"ok" said Zane picking her up

_**With Ash**_

"Emma Emma where are you" said Ash. From far off her could here giggling

"man oh man where is she I have no idea where to look is she in the fridge no is she behind the curtain no is she under the table got you" said Ash pulling Emma from beneath the table

"oh man now what should we do" asked Emma

"how about we watch tv anything you want" said Ash leading her to the couch

_**With Lewis**_

"Cleo no you cannot fly so get down right now" said Lewis

"your mean" said Cleo sitting down on the bed and pouting

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt" said Lewis lightly

"ok I forgive you wanna play a game" aske Cleo

"ok sure what game" asked Lewis

"guess who" said Cleo pulling the game out from her closet

"ok" said Lewis sitting on the4 floor with her to play

_**The next morning**_

Rikki slowly wakes up in Zane's arms outside on the porch with a huge head ache "Zane ZANE WAKE UP" said Rikki

"huh what" said Zane waking up

"what happened last night why are we outside" asked Rikki

"moonstruck" was all Zane had to say for her to understand

"ok lets go inside and check on everyone else" said Rikki

"so how was your night" asked Zane

"horrible Emma wouldn't sit still for five minutes I had to chase her around the house all night" said Ash

"yea and Cleo got bored with the game so she decided it would be fun to throw things at me" said Lewis grabbing his head

"sorry" said Emma and Cleo in unison

"so what did I do to you last night" asked Rikki

"well you made me kiss you knee then we just sat and watched the stars all night you kept telling me all these fake names for them untill you passed out" said Zane

"what how did you get her to calm down and stay still" asked Ash

"I just remembered her telling me it was her favorite thing to do when she was little" said Zane

"oh my god" exclaimed Rikki grabbin her belly

"what what is it are you ok" asked Zane a little scared"no no I'm fine I just felt the baby move" said Rikki

"asume" said Zane when he put his hand on her four month bump and felt one of their babies move"I wann feel" said Cleo

Everyone gathered around to feel Rikki and Zane's twins move for the very first time

_**Remmeber 3 reveiws before update I thought it would be good to say something about the full moon in here so tell me what you think**_


	14. Chapter 13

_At the pool_

**Emma Cleo Lewis Ash and Rikki and Zane were all hanging out at Rikki and Zanes pool**

"**so now that there is only 4 months left to the pregnancies what are your guys plan" asked Emma**

"**what do you mean Em" asked Cleo**

"**I mean names have you chosen a birth plan yet" asked Emaa**

"**no I didn't know we were suppose to I have thought of names though what about you Rikki" said Cleo**

"**my birth plan is simple I am hoping for a natural birth no drugs" said Rikki**

"**wait seriously" said Emma "do you have any idea how much pain there is"**

"**yes Emma I have been told it's the worse pain ever but I also found out that an epidural increases the chance of a c-section and I think drugs would make the kids come out all doped up and I don't want that I want it to be a stress free environment" said Rikki**

"**well good luck with that because apparently I am the only one who can stay stress free and you two know it so now I have to get to my ultrasound so my doctor can say the same thing" said Emma smugly **

_**Later that day**_

"hey Dr. Springfield" said Emma

"hi Emma how are you feeling" said Dr. Springfield

"I am good" said Emma

"ok lets do an ultrasound shall we" said Dr. Springfield

"ok I have been feeling great" said Emma the doctor looked concerned when she was looking at the screen "is everything ok" asked Ash

"well it looks like you have a very rare stress conditionn I am afraid I am going to have to place you on bedrest for the rest of the month Mrs. Dove" said Dr. Springfield

_**With Rikki and Cleo**_

"so did you here that Emma got put on bed rest for the whole month because of a stress condition" said Cleo

"wow and to think earlier she was telling us she was the only one who could stay stress free" said Rikki

"its not funny Rikki she could lose the babies" said Cleo

"Cleo as long as she stays in bed and doesn't do anything but watch tv and eat she and the babies will be fine" said Rikki

"ok I guess you are right so what do you want to do today"asked Cleo

"I am going to Zane's house for a barbeque with his family" said Rikki

"oh that should be fun" said Cleo

"oh yea it will be a blast" said Rikki sarcastically

"hey babe are you ready to go" asked Zane

"yea lets go" said Rikki

_**At the barbeque**_

"hey Zane glad you could make it and Rikki how Are you feeling" said Harrison

"I'm good Doctor said everything is normal to just keep doing what I'm doing" said Rikki

"that's great" said Harrison leading them over to the table

"so have you two thought of names yet" asked Jake Zane's cousin

"we are still debating" said Zane

"oh between what" asked Jake

"well for the boy we are deciding between James and Ryan and for the girl we are thinking about Kayla and Angela" said Rikki

"oh those are all good names" said Tony Zane's uncle

"thank you but that's the problem its hard to pick" said Zane

"well I am sure you will know when you see the babies face's" said Tony

"I said we can always use the extra name's for our next ones" said Zane

Rikki laughed so harshly she almost choked on her drink "ok buddy I haven't even finished with the ones we are having now" said Rikki

"I know but the labor wont be that bad we will want to have more kids someday" said Zane

"I agree I will want more kids one day far far away but lets see if you think labor won't be that bad after I cook all the foods for you that cause kidney stones Zane cringes and everyone at the table laughs.

_**Later that day**_

"hey em how are you feeling" asked Cleo

"bored out of my mind" said Emma

"relax Em it is only for a month" said Rikki

"that is a long time Rikki" said Emma harshly

"well as long as you stay away from stress it will be fine and we all know you are the only one who can do that right Em" said Rikki sarcastically

"RIKKI" said Cleo

"what" said Rikki as if nothing happened

"whatever so how was your day" asked Emma

"good me an lewis spent the day at the beach" said Cleo

"me and Zane spent the day with his family talking about the babies it was actualy fun" said Rikki

"good for you" said Emma

"well I have to go Zane planned something romantic for the two of us" said Rikki

"bye" said Cleo and Emma in unison

"of course everything has been perfect for them" said Emma

"Em I'm sure that's not true they probably have their own problems to" said Cleo defending the friend who wasn't there

"whatever it doesn't seem like it she acts like this is the best thing ever" said Emma

"ok Em I have to go" said Cleo

"bye" said Emma

_**Ok so this is coming to the labors soon any ideas let me know in a review remember 3 reveiws oe more thank u**_


	15. Chapter 14

"Zane" screamed Rikki

Rikki was behind the couch in the most intense pain anyone could every feel

"Rikki what is it are you ok" asked Zane kneeling where she was

"no I think its time" said Rikki between clenched teeth

"what but we still have 2 weeks left" said Zane

"yea well I don't think the babies agree with you" said Rikki "oh god I am having another contraction"

"ok ok we have to get you to the hospital" said Zane helping her stand up

"Zane come on would you get there already" said Rikki

"I'm driving as fast as I can" said Zane

"well drive faster" said Rikki

_**At the hospital**_

When they got to the hospital Rikki was put in a wheelchair and taken back to a delivery room

"ok babe how are you feeling" asked Zane after the doctor left and told them she 4 cm dilated

"I'm ok everything hurts but I can handle it" said Rikki trying to be strong "did you call the others" asked Rikki

"yea they are on their way now so the doctor said that two weeks isn't premature so they might be small but they should be healthy" said Zane

"yea oh god I hope this happens fast" said Rikki tears starting to blur her eyes from all the pain

"its ok baby just breath ok remember the classes in in out" said Zane trying to be helpful

"ok I will be right back ok" said Zane

"Zane oh my god is she ok" said Cleo once Zane reached the lobby

"she is fine in labor but fine" said Zane

"fine she is in premature labor Zane that's bad I knew she should have settled down by now" said Emma

"no Emma actually 8 ½ months is considered full term even for twuns so she did a great job with these babies and stop being so smug like you are better then they are like you know more because considering you have been on and off of bed rest I would say you know the least" said Zane not being able to contain his anger when Emma was trying to berate Rikki

Zane walked away to go be with Rikki leaving behind all the shocked faces

_**3 hours later**_

"ok Rikki push for me" said Dr. Winters

"oh god" screamed Rikki

"come on baby girl you can do this" said Zane trying not to pass out

"one more push Rikki" said Dr. Winters

After 20 minutes baby A was out "it's a boy" said the doctor

After another hour the baby girl was here

"oh they are perfect" said Rikki when she had both babies in her arms and Zane's

"look what we did" said Rikki emotionally

"no look what you did" said Zane kissing her forehead

When everybody came in the room to meet the new babies Zane introduced them " this is Ryan James Bennet and Kayla Marie Bennet"

"oh they are so cute" said Cleo "so how was labor"

"hell" said Rikki

"ouch" said Emma and Cleo in unison

"the doctor said I can leave in a couple of days" said Rikki looking down at the baby boy in her arms

"so tell me what was the worst part" asked Cleo scared to hear the answer

"the ripping" said Rikki cringing just thinking about it

"well hopefully I won't get that as long as I remember everything I learned" said Emma Zane just rolled his eyes and Rikki looked at her like she was crazy "what" asked Emma

"umm sorry to break it to you Em but everything you remembered isn't going to help you we are only 18 so our body's aren't fully ready so there will defiantly be ripping because the babies heads are large" said Rikki

"I'm sure there is something to stop it you just have to look for it" said Emma

"no Em there isn't the doctor actually cuts you so you don't feel the pain of ripping but sometimes there is more" said Rikki leaving Emma and Cleo speechless as to what was to come

_**Later that day**_

Rikki was lying on her hospital bed waiting for Zane to come back with some food

"hey ok so I got everything you wanted" said Zane smiling at her and handing her the food

"thank you I am starving" said Rikki

"you are amazing you know that" said Zane when she was finished eating he layed down on the bed with her

"well I am not that amazing women do this everyday" said Rikki

"Rikki" said Zane

"yea" said Rikki

"I love you" said Zane nervous as to whether or not she would say it back

Rikki was completely speachless as to what just happened she turned around to face Zane when she looked into his eyes she smiled and kissed him passionately and layed her head on his chest and whispered just loud enough that he could hear "I love you two" Zane smiled and hapily lay with his beautiful wife and amazing babies their little family and he thanked his lucky stars for the night that started this all that party was the best thing that ever happened to him without it he wouldn't be where he is today.

_**Ok so I will do Cleo and Lewis next then Emma and Ash tell me what you think I love Zikki so every time I right about them it has a lot of romantic parts well 3 or more review tell me what you think**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**2 weeks later**_

"Lewis calm down we are at the hospital and the contractions just barely started" said Cleo a pacing Lewis

"yea but Cleo the babies could be here in the next few hours" said Lewis

"I know but we will be fine said Cleo

"hey Cleo how are you feeling" asked Rikki walking into the room with a double stroller and Zane

"I am good the pain isn't to bad" said Cleo "but after I have these babies you will defiantly have to give me your diet plan"

"oh trust me in a little while losing the babyfat will be the least of your worries" said Rikki

"oh I don't know the pain doesn't seem that bad" said Cleo

_**2 hours later**_

"epidural epidural I want a dam epidural" screamed Cleo

"ok just breathe Cleo we will get the epidural " said Dr. Springfield

"ok babe just try to breathe threw it the pain will be gone soon" said Lewis

"How is Emma doing" asked Cleo

"I don't know I will go check on her" said Rikki leaving the room

Five minutes later Rikki came running back into the room

"Emma was taken into a emergency c-section" said Rikki

"what is she ok" said Cleo calmer now after she had the epidural

"I don't know they said one of the babies was still breach so she was taken for a c-section" said Rikki

"well we have to go in the waiting room now we will give you an update on Emma when we come back" said Zane walking out with his wife and 2 children

_**With Emma**_

"Ash I am scared" said Emma

"its going to be ok Em once the babies are out the will take them to the nicu to make sure they are ok I'm sure they will be fine" said Ash trying to calm his wife down

"ok ok I hope you are right" said Emma

Five minutes later baby a and baby b were delivered and taken to be checked out by the doctor

Emma and Ash were waiting to hear from the doctor concerning their babies when Rikki and Zane walked in

"hey Em how are you feeling" asked Rikki

"I feel ok a little bit of pain from the surgery but other then that I am ok" said Emma

"that's good so any word on the babies" asked Rikki

"not yet so how are Ryan and Kayla doing" asked Emma wanting to change the subject Rikki understood

"they are doing great they had their first smile yesterday and I am finaly back to normal besides the lack of sleep" said Rikki

"what about you mate are you ready for parenthood" asked Zane

"as ready as I will ever be" said Ash nervously

"well as long as you share the responsibility you will be fine you know take turns getting the babies and all that" said Zane

"but what if they need feeding I don't realy have the equipment for that" said Ash

"oh well we decided to go with bottles and breast feeding that way when its time to switch of the brest milk they will all ready be use to using a bottle" said Zane

"that's not a bad idea" said Ash

"so have you guys thought of names yet" asked Rikki

"we decided on Jamie Dean Dove and Tyler Christopher Dove" said Emma

The doctor wlked in so Rikki and Zane excused themselves to check how Cleo was doing

"hey Cleo so what did you name these pretty little girls" asked Rikki

"well this is Alice Mary Mcartney and this one is Lily Ann Mcartney" said Cleo

"ahh well those names fit them perfectly they are adorable" said Rikki

"congratulations Lewis" said Zane shaking his hand

"thanks man so how is family life should we be scared" asked Lewis

"no Lewis don't be scared it is hard but only untill you get the hang of things and sence its twins be prepared that when one is cring the other will follow" said Rikki

"oh yea I can't wait to take my little girls home" said Cleo

"ok well I just talked to Emma both babies are fine but she will need more recovery time for the c-section doctor said she will have to stay for 6 days to make sure there is no infection" said Rikki

"that's great I am glad the babies are ok" said Cleo


	17. Chapter 16

_**At Emma and Ash's apartment**_

"so Em how are the boy's doing" asked Cleo

"they are doing great me not so much" said Emma

"oh yea same here I feel like I am half dead" said Cleo

Emma and Cleo continued talking about all the problems they were having when Rikki walked in

"ok Ryan and Kayla are fed and asleep so what are we talking about" said Rikki

"the problems of parenthood" said Cleo

"oh like what" asked Rikki

"how hard breast feeding is with two instead of one" said Emma

"oh its not that hard" said Rikki

"oh please my breast feel like they were attacked by a feeding frenzy I mean after one it's a little sore but then you feed the other and its so painful I have to lie down" said Cleo

"wait you feed both of them on the same breast" asked Rikki

"yea duh" said Emma

"well why don't you switch one on the left the other on the right that's what I do and I feel fine plus there are products you can buy to make it better" said Rikki

"oh well I guess that could work I will have to try that next time" said Emma

"and if they take bottle all you have to do is use a breast pump in the morning to give the girls a break when they need it" said Rikki

"true I need to sleep so bad Rikki how do you have any energy right now" asked Cleo

"well me and Zane take turns tending to the babies during the night" said Rikki

"Alice wakes up every 2 hours so she wakes up Lilly and then they both start wailing and Lewis helps as much as he can but he can not function on no sleep so I always kick him out" said Cleo

"yea me and Ash take turns to but somehow when one of the boys were crying its my turn" said Emma with a laugh

"wow next time just poor water on his head" said Rikki "or threaten him with sex"

"how I can't even have sex yet" said Emma

"tell him it will take longer for you to be ready when your doing it alone" said Rikki

"but it won't" said Emma

"he doesn't know that" said Rikki as they all laugh

_**With the boys**_

"so how has everything been going for you guys" asked Lewis

"good Emma is going crazy from lack of sleep but other then that good" said Ash

"same here so Rikki is doing good at first it was hard but now I think we finally got the hang of it the twins are finally sleeping more now" said Zane

"so Zane tell me how did Rikki get her figure back in a month" asked Ash

"she just exercised whenever the babies were asleep but technically it only took her 3 weeks because the first week she was dead tired from the labor and getting the hang of their schedules" said Zane

"oh well Cleo is still in the dead tired stage but she is doing better" said Lewis all of a sudden a baby monitor went off "that's mine" they all say in unison

"hey Zane can you grab Ryan they are both getting fussy I think its time to get them home" said Rikki looking down lovingly to the baby girl in her arms

"ok lets go" said Zane once he had the baby boy all ready to go

"ok Emma it was fun talking to you guys next time if you guys are up for it maybe we can go for a swim" said Rikki

"yea totally I will see you guys next time" said Emma

"bye" they all said in unison

_**Later that day**_

"hey babe" said Zane pulling her in for a kiss

"hey" said Rikki kissing him back

"so how are you feeling" asked Zane

"I am good why" asked Rikki

"I don't know the twins are asleep we are alone I just wanted to know how you feel" said Zane

"oh I see" said Rikki letting Zane passionately kiss her and lift her onto the kitchen counter Right when Zane was removing her shirt the baby monitor goes off

"that's Kayla" said Rikki apologetically

"yea you go but I will want to continue this talk later" said Zane smacking her ass as she passed him

_**I don't know were else to go with this story so any ideas will be appreciated otherwise I will have to make the next chapter the end**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**At Rikki and Zane's apartment**_

Everyone was gathered around Rikki and Zane's living room about to find out if they were accepted into the college of their choice.

"ok I will go first" said Emma she slowly opened the envelope and screamed in delight "I got in oh my gosh I got in I mean its my second choice but I got in to Norana UA Ash open yours lets see if you got in to" said Emma

"alright dear Mr. Dove blah blah blah I got in" said Ash excited

"ok our turn Lewis" said Cleo while they both opened their envelopes together

"oh my god we both got into Green Water Academy" said Cleo

"congratulations ok Rikki Zane your turn" said Emma

"ok ok" said Rikki they both opened their envelopes

"we got in " screamed Rikki

"where" asked Emma

"Harold and Crummer" said Rikki

"what that was my first choice" said Emma

"well I have been killing myself for senior year trying to make all the grades and it paid off" said Rikki

"congratulations Rikki and you two Zane" said Emma

"we have to celebrate" said Cleo

"ok well we can do it here" said Rikki

"Rikki I mean go to a nice restaurant" said Cleo

"no way am I going to leave my 1 month old babies alone without me or Zane here" said Rikki

"yea your right well we can always just buy all the things we need wait for the babies to fall asleep as long as we are all together" said Emma

"yea" said Rikki and Cleo in unison

_**At the juice net **_

Rikki was sitting with Zane and Emma with Jamie, Tyler, Ryan, and Kayla all asleep in their strollers next to them they were all talking when Lewis ran over with a confused Cleo pushing a stroller with Alice and Lilly asleep

"you guys are never going to believe this" said Lewis out of breathe

"what is going on Lewis you drag me all the way here saying everyone has to be here for you to say it so say it already" said Cleo

"I saw Dr. Denman" said Lewis and every thing went silent

Then walked in

"hello girls I see we have new editions to the happy families" said Dr. Denman

_**Ok I know it is short but I am brainstorming as to what Denman will do any ideas to get me started are all accepted I am looking for one that maybe has been thought of but not done yet so anything at all and I am open minded oh and all the college names I made up hope to hear some ideas soon and thank you to xkxixtkat for the Dr. Denman coming back idea**_


End file.
